


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Masterbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Unrequited love to requited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Murphy miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Bella_Monoxide and KrissyG927. 'Nough said.

Murphy was going insane. If he didn't get some privacy soon, he was gonna explode. He loved Connor, but he was always around and that stopped being enjoyable the moment he realized that he liked men. Connor talked about pussy, nonstop, and Murphy had just about enough of it. He needed some privacy to make a phone call, just one phone call, that's it. It wouldn't last very long, not in his present state anyway, and Connor wouldn't even notice he was gone. 

He stood up from the bar and excused himself to the bathroom. Connor, Roc and some of the other guys were too busy making fun of Doc and knocking back pints to know or care where he was really going. He stepped into the back hallway which led to a staircase, which led to a storeroom on the top floor. He jimmied the door open, Doc fancied the stored items worth more that gold, and looked around. The old, dusty couch was in the corner half cloaked in darkness and Murphy pounced on it after taking his phone out of his pocket. He sat there for a while, deciding whether or not he was really gonna make this phone call or not. This was new territory for him and he didn't want to be over zealous or scare the man off, but he needed to hear that voice, dark and slow like molasses. The single sexiest voice he had ever heard in his life. Funny thing is, he had heard that voice all his life and was always brought to his knees by it, but he couldn't tell anyone, least of all his beautiful cousin. He would lose him forever and destroy their family.

He didn't want to disturb the man if he was busy, but if Murphy knew him as well as he thought he did, he would be doing the same thing he was, sitting at a bar with his brother, drinking. If he didn't do this, and do it now, he would lose his nerve forever. The last time they saw each other was when they had discovered it, their feelings for each other. They had both been wildly attracted to each other since they were teenagers, but had kept it to themselves in fear of the consequences. Murphy and Connor had spent this past summer in the heat of Georgia to see their cousins, Merle and his brother Daryl. It had been a few years since they had seen each other, and Merle had just got out of prison for the second time, so they had a reunion. Murphy had forgotten how beautiful Daryl was, how blue his eyes were and how they sparkled when he smiled. How his laugh was deep and contagious, the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. 

He stared at his phone for a few minutes trying to gather his nerve when it rang, startling him and causing him to almost drop it. The screen filled with the image of him and Daryl, taken this past summer at the swimming hole where he and his cousin had painfully confessed their feelings for one another, and kissed for the first and only time. "Hello? Daryl? Is that you love?" He asked into the phone while shucking off his pea coat and throwing it on the floor.

"Yeah Murph, it’s me. I'm not bothering you am I? Are you busy?" the redneck asked nervously.

"No Daryl, I was just about ta call ya meself. Been thinking a lot about ya lately and wanted ta hear ya voice. Where are ya?"

"I'm in the back room of the bar Merle dragged me to. He suspects something is wrong with me, but figures it's that I need to get laid. That's why he forced me to come out with him tonight. He's trying to find me a woman to fuck, but all I keep thinking about is you. How much I want to see you, kiss you and touch you. Murph, it's driving me crazy not having you here."

"I know exactly how ya feel love. At least Connor's not trying to set me up with a woman. Half the time I think he was happy when I told him I was gay. It means less competition for him." Both men laughed at this and knew it was a true statement. "It's been so hard for me Daryl, trying ta keep this ta meself. I can't share my joy with my brother, we've shared everything and I can't tell him that I'm in love with you."

"Being in love with my cousin is ironic for me, considering where I live," Daryl replied. "Depending on who I told, I might be more accepted around here, ya know." 

Murphy chuckled, "Maybe we should move to the mountains and make a new life for ourselves. I can't go much longer without seeing ya beautiful face, kissing those soft lips and touching that hard body of yours. I need ya Daryl, I want ya so bad."

"I know, I feel the same way. Can't stop thinking about you. Everytime I close my eyes your there teasing me with your mouth." He could hear his cousin shucking off his clothes and he cradled the phone on his shoulder so he could do the same.

Murphy moaned into the speaker," I want ya ta touch me Daryl. Tell me what ya would do ta me." His hand was holding his dick with a vice grip and he turned on his speakerphone so he could touch himself with both hands.

"First I'd kiss you till you couldn't breathe, then I'd move from your lips down your neck to your collarbone." Daryl was breathing heavily just at the thought of touching this man that he had loved for so long. "Then I'd undress you, slowly, peeling the shirt off your shoulders and taking your nipples in my mouth. I'd lick them, suck them, and bite them until you were moaning, squirming, and begging for more." 

"Fuck love," Murphy whispered. "Don't stop. I need ya ta fuck me."

Daryl had one hand on his cock and the other playing with his own nipples. "What are you doing to yourself Murphy? Are you going to make yourself come for me?"

"Yes Daryl! I can feel your hands on me."

"Are you touching yourself? I want you to play with your nipples, imagine how it's going to feel when it's really me." Murphy obeyed and whined loud and long when the added stimulation made his dick leak pre come. "I'm gonna take off your pants now. I want to see how hard you are for me." The Irishman swallowed hard and increased the speed of his hand. Daryl too was becoming over stimulated by his own words and the images running through his mind, and began to pump himself faster.

"Your cock is so beautiful Murphy. I want to taste it. I'm going to wrap my lips around it."

"Ah fuck Daryl! Do it, please! I can't stand it. I need ta come." Murphy's voice was strained and his breath was coming in short spurts.

"I want you to get on your knees for me Murphy. I want you to open yourself up for me. Will you do that? Your cock tastes so good. I want you to come hard baby. I want to hear you scream my name when you come for me." Murphy was teetering on the edge and when his finger brushed against his hole he came with a shout, Daryl's name pouring from him like his orgasm. Daryl wasn't far behind him and came with curses under his breath. After their breathing returned to normal, they picked up their phones and put them to their ears. 

"Holy hell Daryl, that was amazing. I didn't know ya had it in ya," he laughed quietly. The significance of this moment was not lost on either man. The last time they had seen each other, they had confessed their long time unrequited love, or they thought it was unrequited. They had spent most of the afternoon at the local swimming hole where they has spent much of their youth. It was the place where each man discovered his true sexuality and realized that the other man was it for him. They had only ever kissed before this, and even though they hadn't touched each other tonight, they had been more intimate than they ever had with another human being.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty fucking amazing." Daryl replied. He was a man of few words, but Murphy knew that and didn't expect a lot of conversation, which made Daryl happy. "I love you Murphy, and I miss you so much."

"I love you too Daryl, more than ya can imagine." At that moment, Murphy could hear footsteps on the stairs and knew it was his brother looking for him. "I think Con is on his way. I can hear his big arse feet stomping up the stairs."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can do that video thing where we can actually see each other next time," Daryl suggested.

"I like that idea love. I'll try ta find time this weekend, aye. Tell Merle I said hello."

"I will. I love you Murphy." Daryl could hear Connor banging on the door to wherever Murphy was. "I'll let you go. Tell Con I said hi."

"I will. I love you too Daryl." They ended the call and Murphy redressed, went to the door and escorted his drunken brother home, imaging what it would be like the next time, when he could look into those gorgeous blue eye


End file.
